1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to random number games and more particularly pertains to a poker dice game for entertaining players.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of random number Games is known in the prior art. More specifically, random number games heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art random number games include U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,183,256; 5,133,559; 5,125,660; 5,031,913; and 4,834,386.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a poker dice game for entertaining players which includes rolling up to five dice and computing a score in accordance with numbers generated, wherein score is kept with the winner being declared as a player obtaining a score within a predetermined scoring window or spread.
In these respects, the poker dice game according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of entertaining players.